U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0041054 to Mao et al. discloses a method of merging results lists from multiple search engines. In particular, each of the search engines returns a respective results list based on a search query. A subset of entries in each results list is selected. Each entry in the subset is assigned a scoring value representing how closely the entry matches the search query. Each results list is assigned a representative value based on the scoring values assigned to its subset of entries. A merged list is formed based on each representative value and each scoring value.